1. Field
The disclosure relates to a robot cleaner. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a robot cleaner provided with a wheel with spokes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a robot cleaner is configured to clean while moving on a surface to be cleaned using wheels.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wheel 200 used in the robot cleaner.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional wheel 200 for the robot cleaner consists of a hub 210 and a tire 220.
The hub 210 is formed of a rigid body, and the tire 220 is formed of an elastic material. For example, the tire 220 is formed in a substantially donut shape an inside of which is filled, and is formed of a rubber.
As another example, a tire 220 configured in a structure having an outer shell that is formed in the donut shape and of an elastic material such as rubber and air that is injected into the outer shell as a typical automobile wheel is used.
The hub 210 is coupled to a drive shaft (not illustrated), and the tire 220 is coupled integrally with the outer circumferential surface of the hub 210. Accordingly, when the drive shaft rotates, the hub is rotated. Thus, the tire 220 is rotated integrally with the hub 210 so that the robot cleaner is moved.
However, when the robot cleaner with the conventional wheels overpasses an obstacle, if the height of the obstacle exceeds more than a predetermined height, the robot cleaner does not overpass the obstacle and slides. Then, the robot cleaner does not travel more, and stops its operation.
This occurs due to a small contact area between the wheel of the robot cleaner and the obstacle. Accordingly, in order to improve the obstacle climbing ability of the robot cleaner, development of a wheel which can widen a contact area between the wheel and an obstacle is required.